The House on Haunted Hill
by Cinderfern
Summary: Is it really a good idea to go to an actual haunted house? Find out what happens when six best friends test it out. I kind of can't come up with a decent summary, but it's Halloween season again, so yeah :) (Rated K plus for some scary-ish scenes, that's it.)
1. Chapter 1

**The House on Haunted Hill**

 _October is here! That means Halloween themed stories :)_

 _I really didn't know whether I should just post the whole story or divide it up, but I decided it will be three parts and I will publish one every other day (or every day if I can't wait) but the complete story will be published by the 5th._

 _I wrote this story for my creative writing class at school (cuz I can XD) but I had changed a few things, including the names. I wrote it keeping in mind that I would probably upload it to FF. This story is just for fun and in no way supposed to be accurate, you'll see why..._

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago because LEGO does and they are too awesome for words._

 _Anyways, enjoy my first Halloween one-shot! :)_

 _..._

 **Part One**

The sun was beginning to set on the night of Halloween. In a small neighborhood at the top of a steep hill, six best friends were getting ready for the scares they knew the night would bring. They had been planning for this night all year, and were finally ready to see if it had been worth the wait.

The door to one of the small buildings opened, and a teenage boy walked out of the green house. He had wavy blonde hair and was dressed up like a dragon, wearing a gold long-sleeve shirt and pants, each with detailed dragon scales drawn on. He also had fake gold-and-green wings.

He walked over to another one of the miniature houses, this one painted red. "Kai?" He called, knocking on the door. "You ready?"

"Just a second!" A voice responded from inside the house. A few moments later, a boy with spiky brown hair emerged. He wore an all-black costume, with a skeleton painted on the front. "Now I'm ready."

The blonde nodded. "Cool costume," he remarked.

"Yours is better," Kai said. "How come you always have the coolest Halloween costume, Lloyd?"

He shrugged. "Growing up, Halloween was the biggest holiday for me, what with my father being evil and all."

Kai nodded. "I see," he remarked. "I always loved Halloween, too. I loved the decorations, the costumes, and scaring my sister." He laughed. "She was better at pranks than I was, though."

"Yeah, Nya got us good with the giant snakes last year," Lloyd added.

"Talking about me, are you?"

Kai and Lloyd turned around to see a shorter girl standing behind them. She was dressed up like a Samurai, wearing red armor complete with two large fake swords.

"Woah!" Kai exclaimed. "Awesome Samurai costume, sis!"

"Thanks," the girl responded. "Let's see, we have a skeleton, and a…uh…" She tried to think of what Lloyd's costume was.

"A dragon," Lloyd told her. "Dang, Nya, I knew this wasn't the most obvious costume, but I didn't think it was that hard to tell."

Kai laughed. "I got it," he said. "Though, I was kinda expecting you to be a golden dragon." He glanced over at the other small rooms. "You guys wanna see if the others are ready?"

"Yeah," Nya agreed. "I'll bet ten bucks Jay will be the last one. He can take forever."

"I'll call your bet," Kai said. "Cole will be the last one. I heard his costume is super realistic."

The three walked over to wait in front of the other houses. After a few minutes, the door to the white-painted house opened. A tall, blonde boy walked out, dressed as a silver robot.

"Great costumes, friends," he said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Thanks, Zane," Lloyd replied. "I like your costume, too. It's very accurate."

"We're almost ready," Kai told him. "Just waiting on Jay and Cole."

"Oh, well in that case, we could be waiting a while," Zane joked. He walked up to the black house and knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a few more minutes," a voice called.

Zane stepped away from the door and waited for his friends to finish up. As he did so, one of them came out of the blue house.

"I'm finally done!" He exclaimed. He was wearing a snake costume, with green fake scales, fangs, and a rattling tail. "So, what do ya think?"

Kai turned to his little sister. "Fork it over," he said.

Nya rolled her brown eyes and handed him a ten-dollar bill. "I like it, Jay," she told the snake-boy. "Now we just need Cole and we're good to go."

As if on cue, the door to the final house opened and a black-haired boy strolled out. He had a transparent green sheet over his head, making him look like a somewhat realistic ghost. Underneath he wore all black.

"It took you an hour to put a sheet over your head?" Jay queried, earning him a glare from his ghostly friend.

"Don't listen to him," Lloyd said. "You look really cool, Cole."

"Thanks," Cole responded. "Now that we're all ready, who wants to get our Halloween on?"

"Sounds good," Kai agreed. "Zane and I found a really spooky haunted house we can check out."

"Indeed," the nindroid said. "It seemed really creepy and cool."

"Where?" Jay asked. "I haven't seen any haunted houses around lately, which is weird, 'cause it's Halloween today."

"Yeah," Kai said. "It's about an hour's drive away from the city. We were on our way back from the Campground a few days ago when we found it. It's on what we call 'Haunted Hill.'"

"Oh, so it really is in the middle of nowhere," Cole remarked.

Zane nodded. "That's what makes it even scarier."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nya asked. "Lead the way, Zane. To the haunted house!"

…

After driving for about sixty minutes, the group arrived at a black three-story house. The windows were broken, many of the boards were loose, and the house was leaning slightly to one side. The sun had almost completely set, leaving the sky a very dark blue, and dead trees were scattered around the house, silhouettes against the full moon.

"Well, this looks haunted, all right," Lloyd remarked.

Kai looked to the golden dragon. "So, what's the plan?" He asked.

Lloyd turned to face his friends, who were all looking to him for ideas. "We don't know what's in there," he said. "So no matter what, we have to stick together. Got it?"

The others nodded. Lloyd took a deep breath and walked up to the old, cracked door. He cautiously pushed it open. All six of them walked slowly into the giant house, taking in the scene in front of them. The door locked behind them, making a _click_ sound.

They were in a large, dark room. The only light came through the windows, solely from the moon. On the far right hand side of the room, there was an old staircase, leading upwards toward the other floors. The room was mostly empty, other than a few torn white sheets on the floor.

The group followed Lloyd as he led the way to the staircase. They were all quiet, more curious than afraid. Eventually, they made their way up the stairs, and all six stood in a second room. This one was about half the size of the bottom story, also empty, but with a door in one of the walls.

"Shall we?" Kai asked.

Lloyd shrugged. "I guess."

They carefully walked over to the door, filing one at a time into the other room. It was the size of the previous, and it also had a staircase leading to the top floor. However, it was completely filled with fog.

"I can hardly see in here," Jay complained.

"Yeah," Cole said. "What's with all the fog?"

"It's a haunted house, remember?" Kai told them. "Fog is kinda scary."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Fog is _not_ scary," he argued.

"Yes, it is," Kai said.

"Nope."

"Guys, stop!" Nya ordered. "This is supposed to be fun."

Suddenly, a surprised yell erupted from across the room.

"Lloyd?" Zane called. "Was that you?"

Lloyd was standing at the other side of the room, within ten feet of his team but still out of sight. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. He was face to face with a slightly disfigured brown bear animatronic. "Guys, we need to get out of here."

"Why?" Jay teased. "Scared?"

"I mean, we better get out of this room or I've got a feeling we'll be spending more than five nights at Freddy's."

"That doesn't sound good," Cole remarked.

Lloyd shook his head. "It's not."

"Let's get out of here," Nya said. She headed up the stairs, the others following close behind.

Lloyd looked back nervously, relieved to see that the animatronic hadn't moved. He hurried up the staircase after his friends. There was a door at the top, and Jay closed it behind the group.

...

 _I hope you liked it! Next chapter comes out the 2nd or 3rd. Please review XD_

 _Have a great month my Ninja Warriors! :D_

 _\- Cinder_


	2. Chapter 2

**The House on Haunted Hill**

 _I'm so happy you like my story :) Finally I continue! XD_

...

The six found themselves on the top and final floor. It was one large room, with pictures scattered on the walls. The windows were boarded, but it was still light enough to see, thanks to a few candles in the center of the room.

The House on Haunted Hill

part two

"How are there lit candles in here?" Jay wondered. "This is a haunted house. I doubt anyone has been in here in years."

Kai smirked mischievously. "They were probably lit by ghosts," he teased.

"No!" Cole exclaimed. "I'm afraid of ghosts!"

"You're dressed like one," Zane pointed out.

"So they'll think I'm one of them, and not turn me into a ghost!"

Jay laughed. "You're paranoid."

"Guys," Nya said. "Look."

She pointed to one of the paintings. To their surprise, it had begun to move, as if it were a television. In the picture, an avalanche of snow was rolling down a white hill, covering everything in its path in the fluffy cold powder. As the friends looked around, they realized that every one of the pictures had turned into a movie, like they had a mind of their own.

"Woah," Kai breathed.

Jay approached the snow painting. "What are these?" He wondered. He reached forward and touched the painting. Instantly, the snow began spilling out onto the wood floor.

"Why would you touch the scary picture, Jay?" Cole asked, shocked and angry.

Jay turned to face the ghost. "I didn't know it would do that, Cole."

"We have to go, now," Nya said.

The snow was piling up in the room, covering nearly a third of the floor. The powder fell over the candles, turning the room dark. The group bolted toward the staircase, hoping to outrun the growing avalanche.

"Ow!" Kai exclaimed as he slammed into the wall. An orange spark caught his eye, and he realized that he had struck another painting, this one of fire. The flames leapt off the picture, lighting up the room.

"Kai, what did you do?" Nya asked.

"I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed. "I couldn't see where I was going!"

The flames crept over the floor, beginning to melt the snow. Water ran over the boards, forming faster than the other forces. It started to fill the room, already almost an inch deep.

"Why isn't it running under the door?" Lloyd wondered.

Zane darted closer to examine the door. "It looks as though there's a rubber barrier underneath, which won't let the water out."

"What were you thinking, Jay?" Cole groaned, glaring at the blue ninja. "Why the heck did you close the door?"

"I don't know," Jay replied. "But that doesn't really matter. Open the door!"

Zane grabbed the handle and twisted it. It popped right off, and he stumbled backward, falling into the water with a splash.

"Oh, no!" Kai yelled. "This is bad. This is bad! I hate water!" He ran over to the door and slammed against it, trying to break it down, but to no avail.

The water had filled up about two feet of the room, melting the snow and growing twice as fast. The fire continued to swarm out of the painting, being dissolved almost immediately by the water.

"Don't worry guys," Jay said. "It won't fill up past the windows."

The water has risen just below the boarded windows. It continued to deepen, about an inch every five seconds. It started to engulf the windows, all at once. To their surprise, the water didn't pass through the windows, but rose at the same pace.

"Aw, really?" Jay groaned. He poked one of the windows between the boards. "They're glass," he said. "Boarded for no reason."

"Okay, we're doomed," Cole sighed, panicking.

"Don't say that," Lloyd said. "We'll find a way out."

The water was almost five feet deep. It covered the last of the fire, turning the room dark once more. The six had to start swimming to stay above as the puddle continued to grow.

"There has to be a way," Kai thought out loud. "Something...anything…" He looked around the dark room, trying to see the black silhouette of anything that would help him. The water lifted him off of his feet, and he swam frantically to stay afloat. Suddenly, a small black shape caught his eye. He took a deep breath and swam to the floor, picking up a crowbar.

The water was almost to the ceiling. Kai made his way through the water until he reached the door. He wedged the crowbar underneath and pushed down on the opposite end with all his strength. The door split down the middle, and the force of the water pushed it down, draining the water.

"Nice going, Kai," Cole said. "Maybe we will live after all!"

The water splashed down the stairs, carrying the ninja with it. They landed on the ground of the second floor with a thud.

Jay stood up. "Well, that was something."

"At least we made it," Lloyd pointed out.

"Uh, guys…" Nya was staring at something behind the others, eyes wide.

"What?" Kai asked. He turned his head slowly. "What the -?"

The bear animatronic had left his place in the corner of the foggy room and was standing behind the group.

"Freddy's alive!" Lloyd yelped. "Let's move!"

He jumped up and herded his friends through the fog and out the door. As soon as they entered the other room, the floor moved and tilted downward, forming a slide out the side of the house. At the end of the 'slide' was a green portal.

"What the heck is that?" Kai wondered.

"I don't know," Nya said. "But whatever it is, we can't let anyone fall in."

The floor started shaking. Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Nya each grabbed onto a board sticking out of the wall, but Jay and Kai were thrown off their feet and started to slide down.

"Help!" Kai yelled.

...

 _Aaaah those darn cliffhangers! DX_

 _Final part on the 4th or 5th. Peace!_

 _Also I have a new one-shot if you want to check it out :)_

 _\- Cinder_


	3. Chapter 3

**The House on Haunted Hill**

 _The final chapter DX_

 _I'll try and write more one-shots for Halloween this month._

 _Enjoy part 3!_

...

 **Part Three**

"Help!" Kai yelled.

Jay screamed, flailing around and trying to grab onto anything for support.

Lloyd turned to the others. "Link up, guys."

Cole climbed up onto the board. Lloyd jumped toward the slide. Zane grabbed his ankles so he wouldn't fall, Nya held Zane's, and Cole held Nya's.

"Grab my hands!" Lloyd ordered.

Kai did as he was told, while Jay grabbed onto Kai's ankles, just as the slide disappeared. The side of the house closed up, and all that was left of the room was the staircase in the corner. Cole was holding the weight of all five of his friends, who were dangling from the side of the wall, linked up like a chain.

"Good thing I have super strength!" The black ninja remarked.

"This is really uncomfortable!" Lloyd complained.

Jay, who was only a few feet above the ground, let go of Kai's ankles. He landed on his feet on the first floor. "Jump down," he said. "It's not that bad."

"You fell two feet, Jay," Nya argued. "I'm up at least twenty."

"We'll figure something out," Lloyd reassured them.

Kai let go of Lloyd's hands and fell about eight feet. Zane released Lloyd when he was ready, and he flipped and landed on his feet, falling to his knees to lessen the impact.

"Ow," he groaned. He stood up and helped Jay and Kai make a cradle for the others.

"Okay, Nya," Zane said.

The Samurai let him fall, and he was caught by the other three. They strengthened the catch with a fourth person, and caught Nya easily. The five of them supported Cole as he fell the furthest.

"That was fun!" Cole remarked.

"Who else wants to get out of here?" Zane asked.

The others nodded in agreement. They headed toward the door. Without warning, the white sheets on the floor lifted up, transforming into ghosts.

"No!" Cole screamed. He bolted to the door, twisting the handle violently. "Open!" He ordered the door.

The ghosts floated around the room, making creepy whistling noises. Cole ducked, trying to stay out of sight. It seemed to work, as the ghosts wandered right past him.

"This doesn't look good," Jay said.

The spirits moved over to the five, cornering them. They were closing in, continuing to make their annoying whistling sounds.

"What are they gonna do?" Nya whispered.

Kai kept his eyes fixed on their pursuers. "They can turn us into ghosts."

Jay gulped. "That doesn't sound very fun."

Cole watched as his friends were cornered. "Oh, what am I doing?" He sighed. He scanned the room for a weapon of some sort. "Think, Cole. Think."

Meanwhile, the ghosts continued to press forward, pushing the ninja into the wall. They were getting closer and closer. One reached out to touch Jay.

"Hey!"

The ghost retracted, hissing angrily. Standing a few feet away was Cole, holding a bucket of water.

"No one messes with my friends!" He ran up to the ghosts and dumped the water on them. They hissed as the water burned them, and a few of them dissolved, exploding into puddles of green slime.

"Yuck!" Jay groaned as the slime splashed on his hair.

Cole kicked the door down. "Go! Go! Go!"

He distracted the ghosts as his friends fled out the door.

Lloyd turned back. "Cole!" He called. "Come on!"

A few moments passed. Cole returned to his friends, who were shocked to see his new appearance. He looked exactly like his normal self, except pale, green, and ghostly. He no longer had the sheet over his head - he had lost it in the water.

"Cole," Jay breathed. "You're a...ghost."

He nodded. "I know. They turned me."

"I'm so sorry," Nya said.

The ghost shrugged. "It was worth it. They messed with the wrong people. I made them pay."

"Are you going to be a ghost forever?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I mean, it's Halloween. Anything can happen."

"Well, thank you," Lloyd said. "You saved us all."

Cole smiled. "I was just taking one for the team. Now we can go home."

Kai shook his head. "What a weird day," he remarked. "This is by far the craziest Halloween I've ever seen. And there weren't even any of Nya's pranks."

"Actually, about that…" Nya said mysteriously.

"I knew it!" Kai exclaimed. "This haunted house was all a big prank! Nice going, sis. This is your best one yet!"

Nya shook her head. "This wasn't a prank. I was referring to that money I gave you earlier."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "What about the money?"

The ten dollar bill exploded in his pocket. He screeched in surprise, causing the others to laugh.

"That was the prank," Nya told him.

"Wait," Kai said. "You mean, the house is actually haunted?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Then let's bolt, before we all die!"

Lloyd laughed. "We're not even in the house anymore. What's the worst that could happen?"

Bats fluttered out the door, and growling could be heard inside the dark house. A pair of creepy, yellow eyes peeked out.

Kai looked to his friends. "Run!"

...

 _Ninja Go!_

 _Well, that concludes this story. Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys are the best :)_

 _Keep an eye out for more Holiday one-shots!_

 _'Till next time..._

 _\- Cinder_

 _(God's not dead! Write this at the end of your stories if you agree :D Three cheers for SwimmerNinja 13 for starting it!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The House on Haunted Hill**

 _I'm continuing XD_

 _Not sure where this is going. Oh well, guess we'll just have to wait and see :)_

 _Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and followed, you know the drill XD_

 _..._

Halloween Horrors (part one)

Jay looked around. He was standing in the middle of a dark forest. The sun was nowhere to be seen, the only light coming from the faint cloud-hidden moon.

"Where am I?" He wondered. He didn't recognize the place - the trees were tall, black pines, some of which were dead. Either way, they obscured the already dimly-lit sky, leaving the blue ninja with very little to identify.

He ran forward, searching for a way out. Fog engulfed the bottoms of the trees, and the foliage tripped him as he tried desperately to evade this mysterious place.

"Hello?" Jay cried. "Can anyone hear me?"

There was no answer. The master of lightning started shivering, as it was so cold. He continued walking cautiously through the forest, eyes wide.

Without warning, a pair of bright yellow eyes peeked out through the darkness in front of him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, then turned tail and fled from the creature. Jay could feel the earth trembling as the beast ran after him, but he didn't dare to turn and see what it was.

The ground in front of him gave way to a deep trench. He tried to skid to a stop, but to no avail. He slid right over the edge and fell down...down...down…

"Jay!"

He snapped his eyes open, and was greeted immediately with a giant spider. He screeched again and slapped the bug. It fell to the floor beside his bed, and the blue ninja realized it was plastic.

Kai was standing over him, laughing. "You should've seen your face!"

Jay glared at his red-clad teammate. "What the heck, Kai?" he groaned.

"It's Halloween, remember?" The Kai reminded him, eyes sparkling mischievously.

The lightning ninja stared at him, confused. "Wasn't it just Halloween, when we went to that Haunted House?"

Kai laughed again. "No, silly. Cole made up that story last night."

"But I had a dream about that yellow-eyed creature…"

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're paranoid, Jay. I can't believe that actually scared you."

"It didn't scare me!" He argued defensively.

"Uh-huh," the master of fire said. "Sure."

Jay rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing past his spiky-haired friend and out of the room. Kai followed close behind.

Just as Jay exited the hallway, at least fifty fake spiders fell on his head. He screamed and jumped to the side, slipping and falling on his butt. Kai stood behind him, laughing so hard he almost cried. Lloyd was holding a string, and as the blue ninja followed its length with his blue eyes, he realized it was connected to an open bag on the ceiling.

He glared daggers at the blonde. "Seriously? You too?"

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah," he replied. "Sorry, Zaptrap."

Cole popped out from behind the couch, holding his cell phone. "He did it for the Vine!"

Jay jumped to his feet. "If you post that, I swear…"

The black ninja smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The master of lightning bolted over to his teammate. "I'll make sure you never taste cake again."

Cole gulped nervously but handed the phone to Jay, who deleted the video immediately.

The ice ninja strolled out of the kitchen. "Who wants pancakes?"

"I do!" The four other boys exclaimed at once. They ran over to their blonde friend, who gave them each a plate with pumpkin-shaped pancakes.

"Yum!" Lloyd said. He cut into his pancakes and took a bite.

Cole, Jay, and Kai followed his lead. They each spit out their pancakes, all over the table.

"What the heck is in these, Zane?" Cole asked. "These taste like something I would make!"

Kai nodded. "He has a point. What did you make them with?"

Zane pretended to look confused. "Butter, flour, sugar, milk, and eggs," he replied. "Why?"

Jay tilted his head. "Is that all?"

"And orange food coloring," the white ninja added. "But what's wrong with that?"

"There was something else," Kai said.

Zane acted as though he had just remembered something. "Oh, yes! I also used some pumpkin spice, vanilla, baking powder -" he mumbled something inaudibly "- oil, baking soda, cream -"

"Wait, what?" Lloyd interrupted. "Back it up, Frosty. What'd ya say before 'oil'?"

"Uh...pee…"

"Zane!" Kai groaned. "What the heck?"

"That's disgusting!" Lloyd added.

The ice ninja smiled. Then he burst out laughing.

The others stared at him, confused.

"What's so funny?" Cole asked.

"You've been pranked!" He announced. "Happy Halloween, brothers!"

…

The ninja gathered in the training room. Sensei Wu stood before them.

"Good morning, my students," he greeted.

"Morning, Sensei," they replied in unison.

"As you all know, today _is_ Halloween," he continued. "So I've planned a surprise for all of you."

"What is it, uncle?" Lloyd asked.

Wu smirked. "You can spend the day training!"

"Aww, that's a sucky surprise!" Jay groaned. "Why can't we have the day off? It is a holiday, after all."

"Evil never rests," Wu told them. "And neither should you."

The six ninja sighed. "Yes, Sensei."

Wu turned to leave. As he approached the door, Lloyd snuck quietly over to where a string was hanging from the ceiling. He tugged on it, causing several fake slimy eyeballs to fall on his uncle's head.

Lloyd started laughing, but was whacked on the head by his Sensei's staff.

"Ow!" He whined.

Wu chuckled. "Never mess with your Sensei, young nephew." With that, he left the room.

"Well, we should probably start training," Cole pointed out.

Lloyd stared at him. "Are you crazy? I don't know about you guys, but I am _not_ training today."

"What do you suggest we do instead?" Nya asked.

"It's Halloween," the green ninja replied. "Use your imagination."

...

 _Lloyd's up to no good XD_

 _Please review!  
_

 _\- Cinder_


End file.
